The Dranna Tree
by MadAlice76
Summary: A story of how friendship can grow to love and much more..Characters will be OOC and you know what just read it. I promise you won't regret it
1. Chapter 1

**A/n okay so my friend told me i should write a story based on her role-play so i decided why not? I don't know own ANYTHING you see and also this is pretty much going to be romance and lots and lots of humor! i promise you'll laugh at almost every chapter. Also i guess i should add this will pretty much avoid most of the plot of Pretty little Liars, all thats the same are most of the character names. Anything else is just spoofs and simply for laughs. with that said ENJOY :D**

"BLONDIE!" Someone shouted in Hanna Marin's ear and she jumped and turned around quickly nearly losing her balance and falling into her locker, "Drew! You scared me." She said in a mock angry voice looking at her friend Drew Nott.

He laughed and slung an arm around her shoulders, "I'm sorry but in my defense i did call your name normally a few times but you didn't hear me."

"Oh…sorry i guess i was out of it again." She said and laughed,

"Not surprising, anyways what are you up to?" He asked as they started walking down the hall, Hanna shrugged and took out her phone

"Hmm well the girls are all busy so i was thinking about maybe shopping or buying tomatoes to throw at Spencer again." They shared a look before breaking out into fits of laughter.

Everyone knew about Hanna's minor obsession with tomatoes and how she loved throwing them at one of her best friends Spencer, but in her defense, well…actually she really had no defense. Hanna just loved throwing tomatoes plain and simple,

"You could always help me if you want." Hanna said after they had calmed down enough to talk. "Nah i think i'll pass, i've heard about Spencer's temper. You have fun though." He said and grinned as Hanna pouted in mock sadness,

_She's really pretty when she does that…wait no BAD DREW! She's your friend, can't think like that._ Drew mentally slapped himself for once again having thoughts about Hanna as more than just a friend but he couldn't help it, she really was amazing and funny and…_STOP IT! Go back into the friends zone, friends zone…friends zone. aaaah there i'm good._

"Drew are you even listening to me anymore?" Hanna asked, "Huh? Oh yeah of course!" He said quickly and Hanna looked at him and he saw her eyes get a mischievous glint _UH oh…._

"Okay then what did i say?" She asked and Drew looked around the halls quickly searching for a way to get out of answering, "Uh…uh you said…uh…" He said nervously and Hanna grinned,

"I'm waiting Drew." "Uh…oh i think i heard the principle calling me. Catch you later Blondie!" Drew said and practically ran down the hall.

"DREW HENRY NOTT! Get your british butt back here!" Hanna yelled as he turned the corner. Hanna pouted and started walking _Oh well guess i'll just have to go buy those tomatoes after all. Ooh i want ice cream on the way! Hehe Hyper Blondie on the loose. _

Hanna smiled to herself and started skipping as she went. Hanna let her mind wander and not surprisingly her thoughts wandered to Drew, he always made her laugh and she loved how he could be just as hyper as she was. Honestly after having so much chaos in her life she was happy that she finally had someone who could just make her laugh and just be random.

_Plus he's not bad to look at. Damn, no i can't think like that. Bad brain! _ Hanna sighed to herself, it was thoughts like those that would end up putting a strain on their friendship, _But he's really good looking. _

_STOP THAT! _

_But….._

_NO! _

_Oh come on admit it already, you know you can't stop staring everytime he's around. _

"Oh just shut up already!" Hanna said out loud and then looked around as the few people who were around stared at her, "Uh…there was a fly buzzing around." She said with a nervous laugh then walked away quickly.

_I really need to get my thoughts under control. _

_Hey we have to be stuck up here listening to your crazy thoughts so trust us, its not that bad. _

_Shut up! _Hanna shook her head and made her way to the store hoping that tomatoes would help distract her from the crazy thoughts in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna was sitting up in tree thinking to herself when she heard a distinct british voice say, "Blondie get your head out of the clouds and look down!"

Hanna peered down and was greeted by the sight of a smiling Drew, "What are you doing here?" She said while climbing down from the tree,

"Nothing, was taking a walk and i happened to see an overly large blonde bird so i stopped to look then realized it was you." He grinned and grabbed her hand to help her down, Hanna rolled her eyes at his comment and smiled "Is that a nice way of saying you were staring at me?"

_Damn how did she…oh wait no she's joking! Be cool Drew, just be cool. _"Ha! You wish."

_Yeah that was real cool bro. _

_Oh shut up who asked you?_

"Whatever, anyways i'm bored. Lets go do something." Hanna said and without waiting for Drew to answer she grabbed his hand and practically dragged him after her. "Forceful. Where are we going?" He asked and laughed as Hanna continued to drag him along,

"Uhm…i don't know." She said and kept walking, _Hmm it kind of feels nice holding his hand. _

_Damn those thoughts! _

_Its just a friendly hand-holding thats all. Well…make that friendly drag-along type thing…_

_Oh wait he's saying something. Mind back in the game Blondie! _

"Now who's the one not paying attention huh?" Drew said and grinned as Hanna looked guilty, "Uh i was totally paying attention i was just thinking about what we should go do is all." She said. _That was a lame lie sweetie. _

_No one asked your opinion so be quiet! _

_I'm just saying… _

_QUIET!_

"If you say so Hanna." He said and Hanna rolled her eyes, "Well do you have any ideas about what we should do?" She asked and crossed her arms,

_Ah man i kinda liked holding her hand. Oh wait no bad thoughts be gone! _

"Hmm well, yeah i actually have no idea." Hanna laughed at this and started skipping down the sidewalk, "well then i guess we'll just have to wander around." She said and turned to look back at him, "Coming?"

He nodded and walked after her, _Hmm i wonder what she would say if i asked her out on a date? _

_W__OAH HOLD UP! Where did that come from? _

_Not only would it be a bad idea but….yeah the whole thing would be a bad idea. _

_But it was kind of tempting…NO must not think like that!_ Hanna stopped and looked back at Drew who was a bit behind her and looked deep in thought, _Huh wonder what he's thinking about. _ "Drew are you okay?" She asked and walked back over to him,

"Hmm yeah i'm fine." He said distractedly and Hanna frowned, "Okay, you just seem kinda…i don't know odd." Drew looked at her and saw she had a look of worry in her eyes and internally sighed,

_Just ask her you idiot! If she says no just pretend it was a joke. Ask her…ASK HER!_

_ "_Hanna..I…would…" _Ask her already! _"Is that a new shirt?" He said quickly.

_thats it i give up! Somebody get me out of this guys head. _

_Hey! I'd like to see you do better._

_ Is that a challenge? _

_Why yes, yes it is! _

_Challenge accepted! _

_Wait…NO. _ Hanna meanwhile looked extremely confused, "Uh yeah…i got it last week and-"

"Hanna will you go out with me?" Drew said cutting her off quickly and then immediately wished he could take it back.

"Uh…what?" Hanna said and looked, if possible, even more confused than she was before. "Will you go out…on a date with me?" He said again, slower this time.

_Did….wait am i dreaming? Drew just asked me out, DREW asked ME out on a date. Am in Blondie heaven? Oh shoot he's waiting for answer, play it cool blonde! _

_"_Uh sure!" _Wow, yeah that was smooth. Sometimes i wonder how i ever managed dates before._

Drew smiled, not believing that Hanna had actually said yes. "Great! I'll uh pick you up tomorrow night then?" he asked and Hanna nodded unable to speak from shock at the moment.

"Okay see you then Blondie." He said and started walking away while Hanna started walking home. Both with the same thought running through their head,

_She said yes! _

_What am i going to_ wear?

Okay well…almost the same thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Drew stood pacing outside Hanna's house nervously, he'd been there for ten minutes and he kept glancing at his watch, _7:55 okay i can stay calm for five more minutes. Ha yeah cause you're calm right now? I wasn't talking to you! Yes you were. Dude shut up! _He contemplated hitting himself to see if the voices would shut up but as he raised his hand to do it the door opened and Hanna walked out.

"Okay i've watched you through the window for the last ten minutes and i thought i would come out here and save you before you go any more insane." She said and laughed at Drew's shocked expression.

_Great way to start off the date Drew! _

_And the award for dumbest british dude in the world goes to…_

_Will you shut up! _

"Well yeah i guess i was a little early and i didn't want to rush you so i thought i'd get some…fresh air!" Drew said and smiled,

_Oh yeah, thats right i'm a smooth liar. _

_Someone save me from this guy's head._

"Yeah okay, well i'm ready so should we go?" Hanna asked, trying to contain her laughter. Drew nodded and they started walking, after a few minutes of awkward silence Hanna said, "So uh where are we going?" "Hmm well i thought we'd maybe go get some ice cream since its your favorite and then maybe just walk around?" He said and Hanna smiled in reply.

As they walked they easily fell into conversation about anything and everything, to anyone looking it would just seem like another day between the two friends but for both of them, it was much more. Maybe more than either one realized at the time.

They walked into the ice cream shop and Hanna sat down at a table while Drew went to order their ice cream, Hanna smiled to herself as she watched him.

_Staring is creepy sweetheart. _

_Shut up it is not, and i'm not staring i'm just…observing. _

_Mhmm or in other words turning into a creepy blonde creeper. _

_I'm not talking to you anymore. _

Hanna mentally rolled her eyes and smiled as Drew sat down at the table with their ice cream, "Here you go Blondie, i got your favorite." He said and smiled, "Thanks Drew." Hanna leaned forward and kissed his cheek, she blushed after realizing what she did and leaned back quickly.

_She kissed me, alright! _

_It was just your cheek, don't let it go to your head. _

_Don't ruin the moment bro. _

_Too late. _

Drew smiled nervously and they ate their ice cream in silence for a few minutes,

_Maybe i should say something. No, i'll wait for her to talk first. Wait no, bad idea, i should go first!_

"So Hanna..did you change your hair recently?" Drew said,

_On second thought, i should have just waited for her to talk._

"Uh no why does it look different?" Hanna said, her hand automatically going to her hair.

"No, it just looks more yellow."

"Yellow?"

"Uh no, i meant uh…." Drew stuttered,_ Me and my stupid mouth! i should have just kept quiet. _

"I didn't mean yellow i meant…GOLDEN! That's what i meant." He said and looked at Hanna, wondering how she would react.

"Hmpf yeah sure." She said flatly but her smile assured him she wasn't angry at him. After a few seconds they both started laughing and any tension and nervousness that they had disappeared instantly, "Well i think i could use that walk now. Ready to go?" Hanna said after they had calmed down, Drew nodded and they left the shop.

There was silence between them as they walked to the park but it was a comfortable silence, it was late afternoon but the park was empty save for a few people scattered around.

Hanna saw a big tree somewhat off to the side of the park and smiled, "Drew look! I want to go climb it." Hanna said and walked towards the tree, he looked at the tree nervously then at Hanna.

He saw she was already climbing it and watched as she perched herself on a branch several feet above where he stood

"Drew come up here, please?" She said, "No i uh…like it down here." He said quickly, truth was he was scared of heights and there was no way he was climbing that tree.

"But Drew please? the view from up here is amazing." Hanna said and looked at him pleadingly,

_Damn, i can't resist that face. _

_But…its so high up…._

_Be a man already and just climb the thing! Do you want to impress her or not?_

_Well yeah but…._

_NO BUTS! Get to climbing._

"Okay fine, i'll come up there." he said and started climbing the tree, he got about halfway before he started panicking,

_Don't look down, don't look down…don't look…_

_OH DAMN I LOOKED DOWN!_

_I'm going to faint, i'm going to faint, I'M GOING TO FREAKING FAINT!_

_Pull yourself together man! Don't make me come out there and slap you._

_Wait….you're in my head so how would that work…?_

_Trust me i will find a way, now….CLIMB THE TREE!_

_I can do this, i can do this…._

_I can't do this._

_Yes you can, go Drew go! Go Drew GO!_

Swallowing his fear, Drew climbed up the rest of the tree and sat down on the branch next to Hanna. She smiled at him proudly and turned to look out at the park.

He followed her gaze and smiled, it actually was a nice view. They could see the entire park and even the woods behind it and they had a clear view of the sun.

_You know what…this was actually worth it._

_Told you so._

Looking at Hanna he suddenly had an idea, he pulled out his pocket knife and turned so he was facing the tree bark behind him and began carving something into it.

Hanna turned to look at him and said, "What are you doing?" "You'll see." he said and kept working at the bark.

A few minutes later he smiled at Hanna and moved so she could see what he carved,

the word _Dranna _was written there and Hanna looked at him, smiling widely. "Its amazing Drew." she meant it and Hanna felt her heart flutter when he smiled at her and said, "This is our tree now, the Dranna Tree. It'll always remind us of our first date."

Feeling impulsive, Hanna leaned forward and kissed him. He was surprised at first but then returned the kiss.

"And now, it'll remind us of our first kiss too." Hanna said and smiled,

They stayed up there until nightfall, talking about anything and everything and when it came time to leave neither one felt willing to leave the Dranna Tree but promised they would visit it again tomorrow.

Drew walked her home and after a goodnight kiss that left Hanna's heart beating madly, they both had one thought in their mind that should have scared them, but instead left them smiling even in their sleep,

_I think i love her._

_I think i love him._

**A/N who knew i could actually be romantic? ha yeah this chapter was one of the funniest and sweetest i've writen so far and i hope you guys liked it, next update will be soon-ish i promise. **_  
><em>


End file.
